Costumes
by Supermaster51
Summary: Batman looses a bet with Wonder Woman and he has to attend to the Justice League Halloween party, with the costume that she ordered him to use.


_COSTUMES.  
NOTE: I wanted to base this on the New 52 Universe, but obviously time after The Reign of Superman, and with a wider League based on cartoons or other comics. At least, I have to say, we will not see that stupidity of Superman and Wonder Woman, the most superficial relationship in history. But now, now I tell them that maybe they do not understand the joke, but I wanted to make this fic. Enjoy it.  
Finally, if I owned the DC characters, I would do Wonderbat canon starting today, or this month._

...

"Do you want me to use what? "Batman asked Wonder Woman, surprised that she wanted him to wear a disguise like that.

"You heard me, Bruce," Diana replied. "I want you to wear this costume at the Halloween party.

"Please, princess. I already lost the bet in the basketball game. I already have to go to the Halloween party for this, and I also have to use this costume you chose.

"Hey, do not blame me for that. You were the one who had the idea. If I lost the Metropolis basketball team, I would go to the Halloween party, you would not, and I would go disguised as a cartoon character. But if I lost Gotham, you would go to the party with us in disguise with what I told you. So I choose this costume, Bruce.

"Why? I can not use this

"Come on, Bruce. This is not pink or yellow, red or blue.

"But it's not black.

"It has something black. In addition the disguise looks terrifying in the helmet with that visor and form.

"I do not have time to do it.

"You are a millionaire, and 10 days to the party, so you have enough time. Do not forget that, if you do not come, I'll go to Gothic City, or even to your house and I'll drag you to the party.

"We'll see you in 10 days.

With that, Batman walked away. Diana had a funny look on her face, as she imagined how he would look with that disguise, and if she would finally win over the Dark Knight. Since her relationship with Superman himself, who had returned from death at the hands of Doomsday a year ago, ended long ago, she had spent more time fraternizing with the other members, especially with Batman. She had felt more comfortable with Batman, and managed to see moments in which he showed a very different being from the one he used to show, a very bright and playful being, you could say, with which she found very interesting and very attractive. She knew that he also wanted something with her, but he was not willing to admit it.

Now she expected that in 10 days would start something more between them. She expected this party to be the push he needed to lose his fears, and to open his eyes. But she knew that this would not, so I had an additional surprise to achieve it.

...

10 days later

Wonder Woman was about to go to the place of the party, which was in the operations center. She counted up to 10 to gain value, and entered very confident, knowing that she was seeing through black visor.

All of the League saw their disguise, from the very Superman to Plastic Man were speechless.

"I could not believe it Diana," said Superman, "the yellow looks good on you.

Superman said it, not very convinced. That disguise seemed ridiculous, but Diana was like her sister, so she tried to be gentlemanly. Superman insidely, he could not believe Diana used the yellow, this made me want to go back to Lois Lane, his fiancée, as soon as possible. He knew that Diana had already overcome the sentimental relationship that existed between them before, and her brotherhood became stronger, so he hoped that this costume was for something that she decided, and not for impressing any man.

Diana and Clark shared a fraternal greeting. Diana knew that he didn't think that she did not look attractive in that disguise, but she made a joke about the magician costume Superman wore. Superman could not think of anything to joke with her, especially considering that he did not like that TV show, and that disguise that she was using had come out of that program. He thought it was better to talk about him than about that program.

"Hi, Di," said Barry Allen, Flash -disguised as a driver of formula one-, who was with Hal Jordan, Green Lantern -disguised as a knight of medieval times, thanks to his Green Lantern ring-, both surprised that she wanted to wear a disguise that covered her entire body. Both had romantic relationships with other women, Flash was married, so he was only surprised by his disguise, they were not upset, although they wondered why he was wearing that disguise. Flash finally remembered why she was using it. "I see you liked seeing the Power Rangers, thank you for praising me with that uniform."

-You know that I love Power Rangers since you showed them to me two months ago Barry, so I decided to change colors for today.

"Nice Diana costume," Hal said, though he hated that she should wear the yellow color for her great nemesis, the Sinestro Corps.

"Thanks, Hal."

It was very true what Diana had said: she fell in love with the Power Rangers when Barry showed them to her in the monitor room. From that day, she began to investigate the Power Rangers, until she saw all the chapters whenever she could. She found them very entertaining, plus she saw the Power Rangers as their most innocent reflexes, if they had not suffered any tragedy, that and that she liked to see the uniforms of the Power Rangers. Her favorite season had the costume she was wearing right now, so she expected Batman to come early to see him in the costume she ordered him to wear and wear that night.

She spent some time talking to everyone, until a hand on his shoulder made him turn around, and he found Batman, who was wearing his uniform, without any trace of the costume she had ordered him to wear. Batman took her hand and directed her to a more private place.

"I can see that you liked the color yellow," Batman said with a smile. "Looks Good."

"You did not respect the deal," Diana replied.

"It was not a deal, it was a bet."

"Still, you did not respect him and you came in your uniform here."

"I left the bati-family in charge for a few minutes to tell you that I will not wear that disguise you chose for me here. Also, I have to take care of something in Gotham, so forgive me, but I'll see you later.

Diana only saw him go very determined to Gotham City.

...

Diana went into her apartment, turned on the light and sat on her bar, then removed her helmet. The party had been excellent, because she had fraternized with everyone, feeling happier to wear that disguise, although she was displeased that Batman appeared with her uniform and not with the costume she had asked for, so she would go in a few days to destroy her Batmobile or steal his uniform to use the disguise the next night. Sadly, she banished that last thought for how long the year would be. She could not stand a villain taking advantage of such a prank. She felt sad, he had no one to have nice days with.

Well, the military man Steve Trevor had chased her for a long time, which made Diana more annoying, and she ended up telling him kindly to stop chasing her if she did not want her car to disappear. In the end, Steve gave up for his safety, and for his sake. Now he only acted professionally with her, which restored her tranquility.

Diana began to feel sad, she thought that Batman did not love her or that he liked to disappoint others with a deal they had made. A bet, that he dishonored.

She looked to one side, where there was a picture of her and Superman in his alter-egos: Clark Kent and Diana Prince. She touched Clark's photo with her fingers, not because she missed him, but because she wanted with all her heart to have a man that she loved and that he loved her, right now.

"I had the intention of destroying that photo for hours," said a baritone voice, which she recognized instantly.

-How long have you been here? -Diana asked without turning-

-Two hours. Now, please look at me.

Diana found it difficult. She was angry with him, but she could not hit him here or her identity would be revealed. After a minute she turned around, and opened his mouth when she saw that it was not Batman who was there, but the Power Rangers White Ranger: Dino Thunder, the disguise she had told him to wear. Diana noticed that her costume was made to perfection, no detail out of place, as she had seen it in the series. It was the best Power Ranger uniform for her.

Batman took off White Ranger's helmet and revealed Bruce Wayne. Diana found it hard to believe that Bruce Wayne was in front of her in this disguise, so she extended her hand to her white disguise chest. His hand ran across her chest to confirm that this was real.

"Can you tell me how you made such an attractive yellow uniform? "Bruce asked"

"A fan owed me one, so I ordered it a month before today, I wanted to use it," Diana answered as she looked into Bruce's blue eyes, and could see that they were more alive than before.

"Now you can tell me why you wanted me to use this."

Bruce decided that a yellow Power Ranger uniform had not looked so good in his life. I could not believe that she wanted to wear that yellow costume just for him. Then she discovered that he would wear that costume every day to make her happier, and then she also discovered that making her happy made him very happy.

-Because in that season this Ranger was a bad boy, like you -Diana did not say anything for a few seconds seeing how Bruce's face was frowning-, but deep down he was a good man and someone who fought for the right thing. And the yellow Ranger believed that he still was good, lime me in you.

Bruce put on a big smile.

"By the way, how did you make such a disguise?" Diana asked.

"I asked Lucius to make me this suit, I guess he did it right," he said a little embarrassed.

"He did it better than I thought."

"You have a better suit than mine, princess."

Before Diana said that he had the best disguise, Bruce closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips. Diana responded instantly by wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck, while Bruce slid his hands to the small of her back. Literally, both thought that the kisses they shared were the most passionate they had ever had in their lives. Bruce suddenly carried Diana by the legs and began to take her to the bedroom. They never stopped kissing.

...

Bruce and Diana lay on the bed in Diana's apartment, naked and cuddled, with Diana using his muscular chest as a pillow. They had made love three times. Although it had cost them to take off the disguises of the Power Rangers, they had had a great night full of love and passion, a love and passion they had never felt in their lives until tonight.

Diana then kissed Bruce, while the ideas she had in mind began to take root in her mind.

"I must say that I was going to the mansion to take off your Batman uniform so you could use the White Ranger's. You made me believe you wanted to get mad." Diana said.

"I could not let anyone see me in that uniform... except you. That and that the scarecrow had its annual tradition of spoiling Halloween." Answered Bruce

"I loved seeing you like that, but I think you should wear that disguise at another party to fully meet the bet, Mr. Wayne," she said, resting her chin on Bruce's chest.

"I'll take you to a costume party at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow."

"They did not have a party today?

"Do not. I ordered them to be celebrated tomorrow. I have to introduce my new girlfriend to them.

"If it's another trick and you do not take me, I'll hurt you, starting with this."

Diana began to move her hips over Bruce. Bruce started to light up again. Bruce rolled her on her back, to take control of the situation again.

"I plan to take you to many parties" Said Bruce. "Then he kissed her passionately on the lips and neck. "You are mine now, princess."

"I would love to go, especially with you, Mr. Wayne."

"I love you princess."

"I love you too, Bruce."

With those last words Bruce and Diana continued with another round of love. Bruce knew that Diana had had a romantic relationship with Superman before, but now she was his girlfriend, and he would not be willing to let her go, ever. Diana knew that Bruce still distrusted that she still liked Clark, but she would spend the rest of her life, if possible, showing him that she loved him more than Clark.

Bruce could not believe that a costume started with everything, but he was very happy about how it turned out, just like Diana. They had finally found the love they wished so much, thanks to the costumes she chose to wear.

THE END.


End file.
